Episode 097
It is Judy, who wants to see what Sharon's new girlfriend looks like. Chrissie tries to convince her that she only shares a cell with Sharon, and produces the note she was going to leave for Judy, asking her to leave the drugs in a rusty beer can by the perimeter fence at Wentworth. Margo demands payment in drugs for supporting Sharon: Sharon tells her the drugs will be coming in via Chrissie. Margo decides to collect early and intercepts Chrissie in the corridor on her way to the rec room. Chrissie gets a bashing from Margo and her heavies when they find she has nothing on her . Pat finds Chrissie on the floor on the rec room side of a locked security gate, so Sharon is able to work out who is responsible. When Margo and Co move in on Sharon, she produces a handful of pills as if from Margo's pocket, both to offer them as a payoff and to give warning to Margo that she could have them planted on her at any time. Judy arrives at Wentworth at night pretending to have a fare to pick up, which gives her an opportunity to plant the beer can by the fence. Chrissie gets out of sickbay next morning and at breakfast she tells Sharon about the drugs drop by the fence. Pat tells Bea the events of the night before, and that Sharon has asked her to pick up the drugs from the grounds. Bea tells her to go ahead, as she can see a way to use the situation to her own advantage. Erica tells Meg that Chrissie had been subjected to a rough body search, obviously for drugs, but is unimpressed by Meg's comment that the easiest way to solve the drugs problem would be to get Bea out of isolation. Pat collects some of the drugs and replaces the beer can. Bea tells Paul and Meg "in confidence" that someone is trying to to take over and is using drugs to do so. Pat tells Sharon that there were no drugs at the fence. Judy is turned away next day as Erica has ordered that Sharon is not allowed visitors, but when the women come out for an exercise period, Sharon notices Judy and pointedly links arms with Chrissie. Bea tells Erica where to find the beer can. When it is found, the main building is searched and Pat passes the rest of the drugs to Bea in isolation. Sharon boasts to Chrissie that she can make Judy do anything for her. Doreen offers to pay for the wedding and Kevin lets slip that he knows about her inheritance. Caroline's solicitor advises her to plead guilty to manslaughter as the way most likely to get a reduced sentence both for herself and for her mother, who would otherwise be charged with accessory to murder. Pat refuses to look for drugs again the following day, and tells Sharon that Bea will soon be back. Bea hands the remaining drugs over to Erica claiming they came in that morning, but Erica still won't change her mind and order Bea's immediate move from isolation. Kevin tells Doreen his mother is coming from the country specially to meet her. Jim argues with Erica for Bea's release from isolation about it being a joke and that she should stay there. Sharon is just about to be beaten up by Margo's heavies for failing to get drugs in when Bea saunters casually back into the laundry... Next Episode Episode 098 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes